ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 45
'''The White Fangs of the Wolf '''is the 45th episode of the Hajime no Ippo anime, and it was released on August 15, 2001. Summary After the commotion of the previous match, Ippo arrives in time to watch the Alexander Volg Zangief vs Suzuki Toshio match along with Takamura, Yamada and Date. Volg demonstrates the technical skills he acquired in his amateur career, but his more experienced opponent seems to get the upper hand when he lands an apparently damaging body blow. As Date notes how Volg's trainer does not seem to be worried despite the situation, Volg begins trading with Suzuki and quickly overwhelms him. The referee, noticing that Suzuki is no longer able to defend himself properly, attempts to stop Volg, but the latter shakes him off and keeps attacking. Suzuki's trainer throws he towel and begs the match to be stopped, but before they can stop Volg, he delivers a powerful combination that knocks his opponent out. As Volg walks out of the ring, Ippo notices that he is not smiling and wonders why it is that he looks so sad. Later than night, both Aoki and Kimura win their matches, making it a 100% win for the Kamogawa Boxing Gym. When they leave, Ippo and Kimura are depressed, as they will be facing Volg and Mashiba respectively in the finals of the Class A Tournament. Takamura takes them to a karaoke in order to cheer them up, and sings a song repeatedly annoying the group. They notice Hayami acting on the TV, and wonder why someone who lost to Ippo has such a job. In order to psyche himself up, Aoki sings along with Takamura, who has been singing the same song many times already. He is followed by Kimura and finally by Ippo. After leaving the karaoke, the gym members begin to talk about techniques when Yamada praises Ippo's body blow. As Kimura explains the most effective blows, Ippo demonstrates the correct way to do it, and accidentally hits a sign that immediately breaks upon receiving Ippo's punch. After running far away from the area, Yamada says it is time for him to leave, as he lives far away. At his home, Yamada explains to his mother that even though constant moving was the reason for which he was bullied, after spending time with his new friends, he knows that he has changed and will be OK in the future. At Takamura's house, he reveals to the group that Yamada will be moving in two days. Kimura suggests they do a farewell party customary of the gym for retiring boxers. The next day, Yagi informs Yamada that they are waiting for him in the basement ring. Thinking it is a conventional party, Yamada goes down exited only to find they are waiting for him, in order to have a one on one sparring match with each of the members. As Ippo is hurt, he is supposed to only watch and be Yamada's second. He tells him that he must land at least one punch, but after seeing Takamura's sadistic face, they agree it is enough to simply survive. After been beaten by Takamura, Yamada falls victim to Aoki's Double Punch, and Kimura's superior footwork. However, all members are able to notice how much Yamada has improved his techniques and acquired courage. Not wanting to be the only one to not spar, Ippo decides to fight as well. As he is the closest in fighting style to Yamada, Ippo fights as best as he can without holding back in order to be an example for him, and delivers a liver blow which cause Yamada to vomit. By the time they are over, the seniors can see how much Yamada has grown and let him know that he is always welcomed at Kamogawa Boxing Gym. Yamada himself promise to not forget his friends after leaving and wishes them good luck. Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes